legende van yume
by loverofstrangethings
Summary: op een dag viel iets of beter iemand uit de hemel, 2 meisjes zagen het gebeuren en gingen uit zoeken wat er was gebeurd maar wat ze niet weten is dat ze in een volledig ander verhaal stapten wanneer ze Haar vonden...


De legende van een engel genaamd yume

Chapter 1

Op een dag was er ergens aan de kust van Japan viel een fel licht neer,toen dat licht doofde verscheen er een meisje ze had lang blond haar blauwe ogen een paars truitje en een licht paars rokje het meisje viel neer en na een tijdje werd ze gevonden door 2 meisjes. Wanneer ze weer bij kwam besefte ze dat ze ergens lag, het eerst wat ze zag toen ze wakker werd was een meisje met groen haar en groene ogen.

"Gaat het met je ik en een vriendin zagen je flauwvallen dus brachten we je naar ons huis" zei het meisje met groene ogen. "Waar ben ik"? vroeg het andere meisje "je bent in het hotel pearl oh en ik ben Rina" zei het meisje met de groene ogen. "ik ben Yume" zei het meisje met de blauwe ogen. "En wie was de andere meisje dat bij je was?" Vroeg Yume "dat was Hanon ze is even Lushia aan het verwittigen" zei Rina "wie is dan Lushia"? vroeg Yume "je zult ze later nog wel zien rust eerst wat" zei Rina "

oké maar maak me wakker wanneer ze er zijn" zei Yume "natuurlijk" zei Rina voor ze ook voort ging. Na een half uur kwam Rina weer bij Yume. "Ze zijn er" zei Rina "dus jij bent Yume ik ben Hanon" zei een meisje met blauwe ogen en haar. "Waar is Lushia"? vroeg Rina "ze is nog bij Kaito ze komen straks" zei Hanon "ik heb je nog nooit gezien ben je nieuw in de stad"? vroeg Hanon "nee ik ben op doortocht ik ben op zoek naar een vriend van me maar ik weet niet waar hij is ik heb hem al een tijd niet meer gezien" zei Yume "misschien weten we waar hij is" zei Rina "dat denk ik niet maar toch bedankt … Rina je zei toch dat ik in een hotel ben" zei yume "ja ik Hanon Lushia en haar zus wonen hier" zei Rina "ik zou dan een tijdje willen blijven ik denk 10 dagen" zei Yume "echt wat leuk" zei Hanon de deur ging toen open. Er kwam een jongen en een meisje door de jongen had orange achtig haar en bruine ogen het meisje blond bruin achtig haar en bruine ogen.

"Oh is zij het meisje dat jullie vonden"? vroeg het meisje "ja Kaito Lushia dit is Yume" zei Hanon "aangenaam kennis maken" zei lushia "ja hallo" zei yume die naar kaito staarde. "Lushia yume wil hier een tijdje blijven denk je dat het kan?" Vroeg rina "ik zal het vragen aan nikora" zei lushia "wie?" Vroeg yume "mijn zus de eigenaar van dit hotel net als taki maar mijn zus is de echte baas" zei lushia terwijl ze weg ging. "Heb je geen bagage" vroeg kaito "nee ik heb geen andere kleren mee" zei yume "zullen we morgen dan kleren zoeken voor je" vroeg rina "ja als het kan" zei yume "hoe komt het eigenlijk dat je bent flauwgevallen" vroeg hanon "ik was uitgeput maar ben veel beter nu maar toch bedankt" zei yume "naar waar ga je als je weg gaat" zei kaito "ik ben naar hier verwezen dus zal mijn vriend hier zijn" zei yume "je mag blijven in de kamer naast de mijne" zei lushia die terug was. "Bedankt" zei yume "wil je anders nu meegaan ik en kaito gaan de stad in" zei lushia "als ik mag dan graag ik zal dan mijn weg hier wat weten maar verwacht er niet veel van" zei yume "natuurlijk je bent nieuw" zei kaito "zullen we dan vertrekken" zei lushia "ja wacht even" zei yume die opstond en zich klaar maakte. "tot straks" zei lushia ja tot straks zeiden rina en hanon terwijl lushia yume en kaito voort gingen. Na een paar uur kwamen ze weer thuis het was bijna donker. Bedankt voor mij mee te nemen zei yume het was niets het was leuk zei lushia ik zou nu willen slapen waar is mijn kamer vroeg yume boven eerste deur rechts zei lushia oké slaapwel zei lushia vergeet morgen niet zei hanon nee slaapwel zei yume.

Wanneer yume boven was en in haar kamer begonnen rina en hanon lushia vragen te stellen over yume. En hoe is ze vroeg hanon ze valt mee maar ze keek de hele tijd naar kaito alles of er iets tussen hun was zei lushia echt ik vind dat er iets raar aan haar is maar wat weet ik niet zei hanon voor jullie er waren zei yume dat ze iemand zoekt een vriend van haar misschien leek hij op kaito zei rina het kan maar morgen gaan we toch met haar winkelen dus laten we het nu zo, zo hebben we een goeie dag morgen zei lushia oké laten we dan gaan slapen zei hanon slaapwel dan zei rina de drie goeie vriendinnen gingen naar boven voor wat rust. De volgende morgen: lushia yume wakker worden! Riep hanon na een paar minuten kwam lushia haar kamer uit. Yume opstaan anders laten we je achter zei lushia wanneer yume haar kamer niet uit kwam ging lushia haar kamer binnen. Het was nog donker in yume haar kamer na een kaars licht wanneer lushia dichter zag ze dat yume in kleermakerszit daar zat haar ogen waren wit er zat geen kleur meer in er lag een mes voor haar uitschrik van wat ze zag. Yume zei lushia zacht. De kleur in yume's ogen kwam terug wanneer lushia haar naam zei.

Yume draaide haar hoofd naar lushia. oh lushia jij bent het zei yume ja ik wilde weten waar je bleef zei lushia voor ze weer naar het mes keek … het was weg. Waar is dat … ah laat maar kom laten we eten dan zijn we door zei lushia oké maar ik kleed me eerst aan zei yume tot aan het ontbijt zei lushia wanneer ze beneden kwam vertelde ze alles aan rina en hanon wat ze zag. Echt zag je dat echt dat ze een mes had? Vroeg rina ja dat was het echt maar het verdween toen ik er weer naar keek zei lushia yume kwam naar beneden. Goeie morgen zei yume de 3 meisjes stopte met praten en zeiden ook goeie morgen. Wat gaan we doen vandaag vroeg yume we gaan kleren kopen en lol trappen zei hanon echt leuk en bedankt zei yume eet zo kunnen we door zei rina terwijl yume en lushia aten waren rina en hanon aan het spreken over wat ze over yume vonden. Wanneer ze gedaan hadden met eten gingen ze zich klaar maken. Maar yume hield lushia tegen. Lushia ik wil je even iets vragen zou je even willen komen? Vroeg yume ja ik kom zei lushia angstig, wat had je gezien toen je op mijn kamer binnen kwam? Vroeg yume niets helemaal niets antwoord lushia oké dan mag ik dit doen zei yume wat dan? Vroeg lushia yume kwam dichter bij lushia legde haar hand op de ogen en voorhoofd van lushia.

Je zult vergeten wat je zag van morgen en wat weten rina en hanon? Vroeg yume ik heb hun vertelt wat ik zag en ze vermoeden dat er iets mis is met je zei lushia alsof ondercontrole, als een slaaf. Vergeet,vergeet wat je zag wanneer we klaar zijn met dit gesprek zei yume na een tijdje ging yume weg op zoek naar rina en hanon wanneer ze hen vond deed ze het zelfde met hen ze zei er wel bij, jullie zullen me niet meer beschouwen als vijand maar zullen bevriend met me proberen te worden zei yume wanneer alles gedaan was gingen ze door voor het winkelen lushia, rina en hanon wisten niet meer wat er was gebeurt in de ochtend. Na een tijdje winkelen stopte ze voor een gebouw. Zullen we hier binnen gaan? Vroeg yume het was een karaoke bar waar yume het over had. Ja waarom niet zei hanon juist wanneer ze binnen willen gaan roep iemand naar hun. Rina! Roep een man er liep ook een andere man naast en kaito. Wat doen jullie hier? Vroeg rina verbaast. Nou we waren ons aan het vervelen dus kwamen we naar hier zei een man met donker blauw haar. Ja en toen kwamen we jullie tegen zei een andere man met donker groen haar.

Ah zo zit het zei hanon wie zijn dat? vroeg yume oh sorry yume dit is nagisa en masahiro zei lushia terwijl wijzend naar de manen met donker groen en blauw haar. Dit is mijn vriend nagisa zei hanon terwijl ze bij de jongen met donker blauw haar ging. En dit is masahiro mijn vriend zei rina terwijl ze naar de jongen met donker groen haar. En zo als je weet is dit kaito zei lushia yume keek direct naar kaito. Hallo ik ben yume zorg goed voor me terwijl ik hier ben zei yume natuurlijk wilde jullie hier binnen gaan we gaan dan mee het is lang geleden dat we jullie nog eens hebben horen zingen zei kaito kom mee dan houden we een wedstrijd zei lushia oké kom maar op zei nagisa laten we dan een wedenschap houden wie verliest moet dan 1 week zonder hun lief en mogen elkaar niet zien of spreken zei hanon dat zal niet gaan hanon yume dan zei lushia dan zullen we iemand moeten zoeken voor haar, ze mag niet alleen zijn zei hanon het is niet nodig de wedenschap staat, maar voor mij is het als ik verlies moet ik jullie klusjes doen zei yume dat is het dan de wedenschap staat vast zei nagisa zullen we dan maar zei masahiro iedereen ging binnen maar yume met een verdrietig gezicht. Iedereen zong een lied dat ze kende wanneer het yume haar beurt was zei lushia de leiding heb ik dan hanon dan rina,nagisa,masahiro en dan kaito als je mijn score kan verslaan win je zei lushia oké zei yume ze koos een verdrietig liedje wanneer ze zong was het als of ieder moment dat verdrietig was weer boven kwam alles wat ze meemaakte terug kwam yume was door het liedje gaan wenen toen het gedaan was liep yume weg voor haar score er was lushia liep achter haar aan.

Wat is er het gaat toch nog?vroeg lushia ik kan het niet meer aan zei yume hoe het is maar karaoke zei lushia nee dat niet dat lied doet me denken aan mijn vriend ik mis hem heel erg zei yume hem? Vroeg lushia ja hem de persoon die ik zoek is hem ik heb hem al heel lang niet meer gezien ik weet waar hij is maar niet helemaal zei yume met tranen. Dus het is je vriend zei lushia ja dat is zo en toen hanon dat zei dat ik nog iemand nodig had was het erger zei yume we zullen het moeten vertellen zei lushia dat mag wel zijn … oké ik zal het vertellen zei yume zullen we naar binnen gaan als je klaar bent zei lushia nee het gaat wel laten we gaan voor ze vragen zullen stellen zei yume terwijl ze binnen gingen waren hanon en rina aan het zingen het liedje hete de legende van de zeemeerminnen. Laten we nog wat wachten ik vind dit een heel mooi liedje zei lushia wanneer het liedje gedaan was vertelde yume wat ze aan lushia had vertelt aan iedereen die er was. Sorry wat ik tegen je zei yume ik wist het niet zei hanon het heeft niet je kon het niet weten zit er niet mee in zei yume wat zullen we nu doen? Vroeg rina ik weet het niet dus laten we naar huis gaan want het word laat en je weet hoe nikora reageert als we te laat thuis komen zei lushia of niet thuis komen zei hanon terwijl naar lushia en kaito kijkend beide bloosde hier op. Zullen we vertrekken dan maar zei yume oké tot de volgende keer zei den rina hanon lushia terwijl afscheid nemen van hun vriendjes yume stond terwijl al buiten naar de zonsondergang te kijken terwijl denkend aan haar geliefde wanneer de rest buiten kwam was yume al aan het dag dromen.

Yume ben je klaar voor het vertrek?vroeg rina ja laten we gaan zei yume de rest van de weg ging in alle stilte tot hanon sprak ,het spijt me ik wist het niet zei hanon laten we het er gewoon niet meer over hebben zei yume oké zei hanon de rest van de week ging snel voor bij lushia,hanon,rina en yume groeiden steeds dichter naar elkaar wanneer yume's laatste dag kwam was er heel wat veranderd tussen de 4 meisjes ze vertrouwde elkaar als familie. Die dag werd er een feest geheven voor yume haar vertrek lushia;hanon en rina waren bedroeft maar wisten dat yume weg moest gaan op. Het feestje waren de mensen die yume leerde kennen. Het feest begon rond 14 u en eindigde om 20u s' nachts de rest van de avond wilde ze een slaapfeestje geven maar lushia was even mee met kaito naar het strand. Wanneer rina en hanon klaar waren begon yume te spreken de hele avond zei ze bijna geen woord tot nu. Hanon rina het is tijd dat ik jullie iets belangrijks vertel zei yume oké vertel wat er op je maag ligt zei rina ik ben niet wie jullie denken dat ik ben zei yume wat je bent toch gewoon yume zei hanon en ik ben ook nog een engel zei yume rina en hanon schoten in de lach.

Als of jij een engel kunt zijn dat bestaat niet eens zei rina net als zeemeerminnen zei yume wat zeiden hanon en rina ik weet ook wat jullie zijn ik hoorde verhalen in mijn slaap zei yume je slaap? Vroeg hanon wat als je een engel bent bewijs het dan zei rina yume negeerde hanon haar vraag en stond op ze haalde een mes boven en stak zich zelf in de buik . Yume! Riepen hanon en rina yume bleef recht staan er liep geen bloed uit haar. Yume sprak heel rap in een taal dat beide meisjes niet verstonden yume gaf licht dat steeds feller werd tot hanon en rina niets meer zagen wanneer het licht doofde stond yume daar niet meer er stond een vrouw met kort wit haar helder blauwe ogen en een witte jurk waar bij de schouders bloot waren. Wat hoe eh ? vroeg hanon nou zo als jullie weten zoek ik iemand nou dat is mijn lief er was iets gebeurt waardoor hij in zes stukken viel zei yume bedoel je dat zijn ziel in zes stukken viel sprak rina verast ja en de stukken bevinden zich in jongens en mannen over de wereld zei yume is er hier een stuk? Vroeg hanon ja sprak yume en wie is het? Vroeg rina kaito zei yume dus een stuk van zijn ziel zit daar in kaito wat raar en lushia zal dat niet leuk vinden zei hanon dat weet ik maar ik moet kaito vinden voor mijn tijd op is in deze vorm zei yume wat bedoel je met je tijd op is? Vroeg hanon nou het is dank zij de volle maan dat ik nu hier zo kan staan want zonder hem aan mijn zij ben ik heel zwak want ik ben de engel van de sterren en de maan zei yume ik zou juist zeggen dat je een engel van de droom bent door je naam zei rina (de naam yume betekend droom)nou pech ik ga lushia en kaito nu halen zet een stap naar achter zei yume.

Yume maakte een cirkel in de lucht er kwamen woorden rond de cirkel staan en het strand kon je er door zien. Kom mee we gaan lushia en kaito halen hanon wacht hier we zijn zo terug zei yume. Zij en rina sprongen door de poort ze zagen lushia en kaito zitten en duwde allebei door de poort. Wat heeft dit te betekenen?vroeg lushia woedend rustig lushia zei hanon wie is dat?vroeg lushia naar yume wijzend ik ben het yume en ik ben hier voor iets zei yume en wat dan wel zei lushia dit en het spijt me zei yume ze ging naar kaito en kuste hem. Wat doe je! Riep lushia yume liet kaito los hij viel neer op de grond er kwam een schim in de plaats van kaito. Ben je er echt liefste? Vroeg yume met tranen. ik ben er je hebt me eindelijk gevonden na zo lang zei de schim ik heb je zo erg gemist zei yume voor ze de schim kuste ik jou ook zei hij. Hij verdween en yume viel neer waarom deed je dat zei lushia boos yume weende gewoon ze kon niet antwoorden. Jij hebt het recht niet te wenen zei lushia ik ben gewoon zo blij hem weer te zien zei yume antwoord nu op de andere vraag zei lushia geïrriteerd ik zei yume voor rina onderbrak. ze deed het omdat ze hem miste en jij van alle personen moet weten hoe dat voelt zei rina dat mag wel zo zijn maar ik deed nooit zo iets met andere jongens zei lushia eigenlijk je deed dat bij Michelle haar broer zei hanon ik kuste hem niet zei lushia ja maar het was maar een paar centimeter en bij die andere jongen met rost haar ook hoe heet hij ook al weer rico of iets zei rina ik was dan in nog geen relatie zei lushia nee dat wel maar je zou hem hebben gekuste als kaito je niet tegen hield zei hanon ah oké maar zij heeft hem echt gekust zei lushia om hem te zien iemand die ze al wie weet hoe lang al niet meer heeft gezien zei rina oké maar a.u.b doe dat niet meer zei lushia

dat zal ook niet nodig zijn zei yume voor ze flauwviel. Kom laten we haar in haar bed brengen zei hanon oké zei rina voor ze haar binnen brachten. Lushia ging bij kaito en hielp hem recht, vergeef je haar echt? Vroeg kaito met moeite. Ja maar niet helemaal het zal wel weer moeilijk worden haar te vergeven maar ik wil dat wel proberen want ik snap de reden maar al te goed dus kan ik het proberen Michelle heb ik ook vergeven dus yume ook zei lushia oké voor mij held het ook een beetje ik voel me nu zelf lichter op de een of andere manier zei kaito dat kan ik wel snappen de andere zijn ziel is weg … hoe heet hij eigenlijk? Vroeg lushia dat weet ik niet zei kaito kom we gaan binnen we praten wel een andere keer verder nu moet je rusten net als yume zei lushia oké zei kaito voor hij en lushia naar lushia haar kamer gingen. De volgende morgen: lushia kaito opstaan! Riep rina lushia en kaito gingen rustig naar beneden en zagen yume rina en hanon al beneden.

Yume keek nerveus op en probeerde te glimlachen maar ze zag er kompleet uitgeput uit. Goede morgen allemaal yume gaat het wel met je? Je ziet er niet al te best uit zei kaito weet ik, ik ga zo terug naar boven voor de rest van de dag te slapen en kom pas weer terug wanneer de maan schijnt ik kwam gewoon beneden want ik wilde zeggen het spijt me zo erg van wat ik deed maar dat is de enige manier om zijn ziel vrij te krijgen zei yume het geeft niet yume ik wou alleen dat je het niet zo moest doen maar ik snap wat je door maakt zei lushia bedankt dat je me vergeeft zei yume ga nu maar slapen zei kaito oké zei yume voor ze met moeite terug naar boven ging. Dus jullie vergeven het haar? Vroeg hanon ja ik snap waarom ze het deed en ik denk dat nu niet het moment is om yume iets te vragen zei lushia je wilde haar iets vragen? Vroeg rina ja we wilde weten hoe hij heet ze zegt nooit zijn naam zei kaito dat klopt maar wacht nog even met de vragen nu zeker zei rina oké zei lushia weet je yume had mijn vraag ook niet beatwoord zei hanon welke vraag? Vroeg kaito nou wanneer ze vertelde van dat ze een engel was sprak ze over slaap maar verder niets dus denk ik dat er iets nog moet gebeurt zijn zei hanon dat denk ik ook zei rina laten we nu wachten tot yume zich beter voelt zei hanon ja laten we eten zei lushia blij voor ze de keuken in gingen maar ze wisten niet dat yume daar al de hele tijd nog stond. Ik wil het nog niet allemaal vertellen nu toch nog niet dacht yume voor ze verder naar haar kamer liep. Veel later op de dag vlak voor de maan scheen kwam yume terug binnen.

Je ziet er al veel beter uit zei rina bedankt veel slaap doet wondere ook al slaap ik niet veel zei yume wat? Vroeg hanon ik ben de engel van de maan en de sterren wanneer zij komen ben ik op de enige momenten dat ik slaap is wanneer er geen maan is en vandaag is het de laatste dag van maan hier als de maan hier nu niet is dan zit ik vast voor 1 maand waar door ik zijn … spoor kwijt raak zei yume dus vanavond moet je zeker weg? Vroeg rina verdrietig. ja helaas wel maar we zullen nog contact hebben ik zal toch nog terug moeten keren zei yume waarom ? vroeg lushia ook al is zijn ziel vrij hij zal daar blijven zitten tot hij terug compleet kan zijn zei yume eigenlijk yume waarom zeg je nooit zijn naam? Vroeg kaito want het is taboe een naam van een gevallen engel uit te spreken hij is niet gevallen maar hij is nog boven nog hier waar door zijn naam zelf niet uitgesproken mag worden tot hij terug is maar de vraag blijft voor jullie hoe komt het maar daar wil ik mee wachten om te vertellen jullie zijn juist gebombardeerd door het feit dat ik een engel ben en van gisteren zei yume dan zullen we wachten tot je klaar bent het ons te vertellen zei lushia bedankt allemaal, laten we voor mijn vertrek naar het strand gaan zei yume waarom? Vroeg hanon want ik ben dan dichter bij de maan en de sterren waardoor ik meer kracht kan krijgen zei yume

oké maar wij allemaal willen met je mee zei rina waarom ik vertel jullie niet alles en van wat ik deed gisteren zei yume want je hebt een steunbalk nodig en ik wil jou als vriendin niet verliezen samen met hanon zei rina plus ik moet met je mee zo is hij altijd bij je zei kaito en ik kom mee want je bent een hele goede vriendin ik zou een slecht vriendin als ik je alleen zou laten met al dat gedoe wat je meemaakt en waar zij gaan ga ik ook zei lushia jullie willen echt met mij mee? Vroeg yume natuurlijk we beschouwen je als familie zei lushia dat betekend heel veel wat je nu zegt zei yume dus we mogen mee vroeg kaito ja als jullie mee willen maar maak jullie gereed binnen 30 minuten vertrekken we zei yume oké zeiden rina hanon kaito en lushia ze maakten zich klaar en binnen 30 minuten waren ze klaar. Kom we gaan naar het strand zei yume oké zei hanon ze gingen naar buiten en naar het strand. Onder weg kwamen ze nagisa en masahiro tegen ze vertelde dat ze zouden vertrekken met yume voor een tijdje.

Dus dan zien we jullie een tijd niet zien zei nagisa ja maar we houden contact zei hanon oké zei nagisa voor hij hanon een kus haf net als masahiro rina een kus haf. We moeten nu verder maar we zullen elkaar wel weer zien zei yume ze kwamen aan op het strand en namen afscheid van elkaar voor yume transformeerde in haar engelen vorm en het volgende portaal opende. Het was heel anders dan de andere portaal dat ze daarvoor zagen dit was groen geworden en in een leesbare taal en je kon er niet doorheen kijken. Waarom kun je er niet doorheen kijken? Vroeg lushia ik weet niet waar zijn volgende stukje is maar de poort wel daarom kun je niets zien later zou je dat wel kunnen zei yume oké nou tot binnenkort zei lushia voor ze masahira en nagisa een knuffel haf hanon haf nagisa een kus op de wang en rina knuffelde masahiro kaito pakte hun hand en zei zo afscheid yume knuffelde iedereen.

Tijd om te vertrekken zei yume oké dag allemaal en zeg tegen iedereen dat we terug zullen komen zei lushia natuurlijk tot we elkaar weer zien zei nagisa iedereen na nagisa en masahiro stapte door het portaal. Het portaal sloot achter hun. Wat is dit? Vroeg rina terwijl rond kijkend, ze konden zich bijna niet bewegen door de druk en je zag alleen grijs zwart en wit en cirkels om je heen. We zijn nu aan het reizen naar de volgende plek we zullen er zo zijn zei yume. En ja hoor in een blink van het oog waren ze op de volgende plek je zag allemaal hoge gebouwen bedrijven en winkels om je heen. Waar zijn we? Vroeg hanon iedereen welkom in Hong Kong zei yume…

 _ **einde chapter 1**_


End file.
